Preschool Dayzzz
by munkebabe1221
Summary: What would it be like if the castaways of 29DWN were in preschool? This tells the story
1. Welcome to Hartwell

Chapter 1 Welcome to Hartwell

It was the first day of preschool and Daley was very excited. Her mom had been feeling a lot better since she found out she had cancer. Everyone was saying she was going to survive. That made Daley happy.

"Daley you got Miss Retley too?" questioned Daley's worst enemy. His name was Nathan McHugh.

"Ya you got a problem with that? Punk!"

"Yes I do cuz you are a baby!"

"I am not a baby!"

"Baby baby baby!" repeated Nathan

"Okay then why were you the one who wet their pants last year! Baby."

"That's not my fault Eric was hogging the bathroom!"

"Surrrre." Daley said cunningly

"Okay…so I did …I wanted to play that game so I tried to hold it but that's not your business!"

"Daley Nathan break it up." said Miss Retley

"But she started it!" said Nathan

"I did not you did!"

"Daley Nathan!" yelled Miss Retley "Daley in the left corner Nathan in the right!"

"It's all your fault Daley!"

"No its yours!"

"Go!"

"Sorry Miss Retley." said Daley

'Your such a suck up!"

"No I'm not!"

"Now!"

They didn't speak and walked away.

Jackson, a new student sat in a corner alone.

"Hi I'm Melissa but you can call me Mel."

"I'm Cody. But I prefer to be called Jackson."

"Okay Jackson don't mind Daley and Nathan they always argue about something."

"Okay I'm going to stay here."

"Okay see you later!" said Melissa cheerfully

A small slim boy wearing a hat was talking to a small blonde dressed quite lovely.

"Taylor why are you wearing perfume?" asked Eric, the small slim boy.

"It smells good!" she said

"But where did you get it?" he asked

"My brother gave me his perfume. Doesn't it smell just lovely?"

Jackson walks up to Taylor

"Boys wear cologne. he said " You are wearing your brothers cologne."

"Is dat why my brudah smews so wied?" asked Taylor

"Ya." said Jackson and walked away

"Eww!" screamed Taylor "Get it off!"

"It won't wash off Taywor it don't wok dat way" said Eric.

"Okay class gather around I have an announcement to make." said Miss Retley

Eric and his posse made their way to the circle of preschoolers

"Okay class tomorrow is a very special day!"

"Is it groundhog day?" asked a little girl with brown hair.

"No Jori, tomorrow is pajama day!" said Miss Retley "Pajama day is…" She was interrupted by a hand shooting up into the air.

"What is it Eric?"

"What's pajama day?"

"I was just about to say pajama da…"

"Can I wear my brothers cologne?" asked Taylor

"Okay pajama day is when you wea…"

"Can I beet Daley at it?" spoke out Nathan

"Pajama day is…"

"Can I beet Nathan at it?" asked Daley

The whole class started yelling and screaming out questions all at once. Miss Retley was so upset with the class, she got out her quit whistle and blew it really loud. The class stopped and looked up.

"Now. Pajama day is when you wear your pajamas to school. We will have popcorn, read stories, and watch a movie. Since it is pajama day, you can bring a blanket or a favorite stuffed animal. Now any questions?"

Eric's hand shot up.

"Yes Eric?"

"Can we have a longer nap time?" he asked

"Yes we will have a longer nap time. Actually, after recess we will pack up your bags. We will fall asleep and when your mom or dad gets here, you are free to go home awake or not. Any other questions?"

"What if we have a day off?" asked Ian

"Why would we have a day of?"

"My cousin had something called a snow day when so much cold stuff fell, they had no school."

"Ohh a snow day. I'm sorry Ian, we don't have snow days in Los Angles. Any other questions?"

Nobody raised their hand

"Okay blondes get your snacks. If you are the oldest or only child in your family get your snack. If you like ice cream get your snack."

Everyone got up

Melissa was sitting in the play yard drawing a picture. She looked over at Jackson several times. He was her observation for the drawing she was doing. Eric was sleeping under the tree that Melissa was drawing under. Eric had a favorite hat that he always put over his face when he was sleeping. The hat was down so everybody knew he was sleeping. All of a sudden, the secretary, Mr. Lawler ran over to Miss Retley and told her something as Nathan watched. They told something to Daley and ran away with her. Daley was scared to death.

"Miss Retley were are you taking me?" asked Daley for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Look." said Miss Retley "Your mommy is very sick."

"I know but she is feeling better." interrupted Daley

"No honey she had to be rushed to the hospital she…"

Miss Retley paused

"She needs to be with you." Miss Retley told her

Before Daley knew it, she was in the main office her father as shaky as ever. He signed her out and lend down to tell Daley something.

"Honey mommy had to go to the hospital. She is not doing well."

Mr. Marin paused as Daley burst into tears. Mr. Marin joined her I crying.

"Honey mommy might not make it." Mr. Marin told her and brought her out to the car. The whole way there, all Daley could think about was what her life would be like without her beloved mom. 


	2. Thanks!

Thank You Guys So much for supporting my fan fiction stories. I will be discontinuing the stories on this account. Don't cry!  I made a new account and will have lots of new stories, starting with my first one, Our Happy Ending. Thanks so much for your support. My new account is Jacobylady46

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**munkEbabe1221**


End file.
